


no more hurt

by reshichu



Series: Bandori Fantasy AU - Sidestories [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fantasy AU, Im Sorry But Also Not Sorry, Scars, Torture, i guess it's also a little bit hurt/comfort ish, it hurt me as much as it's gonna hurt you, oh god so much bad shit, oh yeah, ok not on-screen torture but like, schrodingers sorry!, this hurt to write, torture is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: after taking back the castle outpost from savage bandits, sayo and lisa are met with a gruesome surprise as they enter its dungeons(Fantasy AU, mild blood/gore warning)





	no more hurt

The girl was a sorry sight to behold.

Her wrists were shackled to the wall, arms covered in what must've been hundreds of little cuts, burns and bruises. The white and blue healer robes that she wore were torn and tattered, and heavily encrusted with dried blood. Her empty eyes were deep and sunken, her face only capable of expressing pure and utter fear.

"Poor thing..." muttered Lisa, unable to move in shock of the shell of a human before them. 

Sayo made the first move, sauntering towards the girl. The girl started backing up against the wall as Sayo moved closer, shaking and tearing up in fear when Sayo knelt down.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Sayo whispers, running her fingers through the tresses of the girl's brown hair. "You're safely under mine and Lisa's care."

Sayo signalled Lisa to come forward. The cleric quickly ran to Sayo's side, her staff glowing a bright green.

"Hold on, before you start patching her up..."

_Fwoom!_

A small flame occupied Sayo's hand. Using her magic, she melted through the chains that restrained the girl. Too exhausted to even move, the girl simply flopped into Sayo's arms as she was freed from her shackles. Sayo effortlessly carried the girl to a nearby table, laying her down and letting Lisa examine and heal her wounds, gripping her hand tight as the wounds stung from being moved too much. The girl gave off a pained moan as she was flipped over, exposing her blood soaked back. An even more horrifying sight befell the two as they peeled back her tattered clothes. Still-bleeding whip marks marred her back, and the words " **FILTHY SLAVE** " crudely carved deep onto her skin.

"Oh goodness..." Lisa whispered, almost reeling backwards from the sheer mutilation before her.

Sayo could only imagine the unbearable amounts of pain that the girl went through. Dropping to her knees, she held the girl's head in her arms, stroking her hair and whispering soft reassurances in her ear as Lisa steeled herself and continued treating her wounds.

-

Lisa had finally finished wrapping up the last of the girl's wounds just as nighttime fell. Soft linen bandages covered almost every inch of the girl's body. Shortly after, the girl was carried out of the dungeon by Sayo, taken up to her and Lisa's personal temporary quarters, and swiftly tucked into Sayo's bed.

"You can rest in my bed for now, I need to check over the rest of my men, so I won't be sleeping for a while." says Sayo. "Ah, before I forget. What is your name?"

"...Tsugumi. Hazawa... Tsugu..mi..." she mutters, her body finally giving in to fatigue.

"Tsugumi... Hmm." Sayo leans forward, placing a light kiss upon Tsugumi's forehead. "Sleep well then, Tsugumi. You're safe now."


End file.
